1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool related games and more particularly pertains to a new hexagonal billiard-type game for providing entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool related games is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool related games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pool related games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,781; U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,355; U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,610; U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,804; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,374; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,038.
In these respects, the hexagonal billiard-type game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment.